hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here(that i'm aware of) Informal betting on formation date of first storm (June 29) *Before May 1 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *June 1 to 10 - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC), Patteroast 23:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC), Storm's Eye 22:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *June 11 to 20 - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) 02:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) *'June 21 to 30 - ''WINNERS!!'(Arlene formed June 29) Allanjeffs 17:22 January 21, 2011 (UTC), Darren23 | 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC)' *July 1 to 10 -HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444 12:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 17:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *July 11 to 20 -Ryan1000 19:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *July 21 to 31 - *August 1 to 10 - *August 11 to 20 - *August 21 to 31 - *September 1 to 30 - *After September 30 - *There will be no storms this year - Informal betting on dissipation date of last storm (November 12) *There will be no storms this year - *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *November 1 to 10 -Allan jeffs 17:24,January 21,2011(UTC) *'November 11 to 20 - WINNERS!!'(Sean dissipated November 12) Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC), Darren23 | 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC), Patteroast 23:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444 12:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 17:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC)' *November 21 to 30 - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 02:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC), Storm's Eye 22:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - --GeeCo 02:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *December 21 to 31 - I see a hyperactive season--Cyclone10 20:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Storm active at start of 2012 - I'll probably lose, but why not :P --HurricaneMaker99 20:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on the strongest storm name (Ophelia) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Arlene - *Bret - *Cindy - *Don - *Emily - Patteroast 23:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444 12:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Have a feeling OWEN2011 17:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Franklin - HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Gert - 'Darren23' | 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *Harvey - I get a TON of bad feelings with this name. Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Irene - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC),Storm's Eye 22:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Jose - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) 02:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) HurricaneMaker99 20:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *Katia - I will say this one. Allanjeffs 17:25 January 21 2011 (UTC) *Lee - Why not? HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Maria - *Nate -Only category five of the season.Zbase44 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *'Ophelia - WINNER!! ''Good feelings. 10Q. 23:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC)' *Philippe - *Rina - *Sean - --GeeCo 02:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *Tammy - *Vince - *Whitney - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form. Also, please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. ; ) *Arlene - Forms in February in the Northern Caribbean, makes landfall in Columbia as a cat. 3 Yqt1001 21:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Bret - Longest lasting tropical storm ever recorded, NOT a hurricane. OWEN2011 16:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) *Cindy - *Don - Southernmost major hurricane ever recorded in the Atlantic basin; makes landfall near Georgetown, Guyana as a strong Cat 3 --HurricaneMaker99 20:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *Emily - Reaches the same intensity as the '05 Emily, take the same track, and hits the same places. Andrew444 12:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *Franklin - *Gert -Crosses Central America as a hurricane and becomes Irwin in the PacificZbase44 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Harvey - *Irene - Hits Europe as a fully tropical hurricane. HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Jose - Spanning 27 days. HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Katia - Somehow manages to do the exact same track (not intensity) as Katrina...but upside down, leading to a Yucatan landfall. Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Lee - *Maria - Takes a bizzare track and does several landfalls. Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Nate - *Ophelia - *Philippe - --GeeCo 02:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *Rina - *Sean - Makes landfall in the 7 Central American countries. Allanjeffs 16:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *Tammy - *Vince - *Whitney - Informal betting on the highest winds (140 mph) Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on storms with winds mentioned that have already formed. *less than 115 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - *'140 - ''WINNER!! '(Ophelia peaked at 140 mph)'' Supportstorm 15:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *145 - *150 - HurricaneMaker99 20:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *155 - Patteroast 23:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *160 - HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC), Storm's Eye 22:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444 12:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 16:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *165 - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) 02:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC), Darren23 | 23:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *170 - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Cyclone10 20:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *175 - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) --GeeCo 02:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *180 - Allanjeffs 23:31, January 21 2011 (UTC) *185 - *190 - I have a strange feeling (I might be crazy too) Yqt1001 01:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *195 - (record for the Atlantic) *200 - (record...unless you believe the pilots who flew into Camille... I happen to. SkyFury) *More than 200(highly unlikely) Informal betting on the lowest pressure (940 mbars) Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction(such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960 - *955 - *950 - *945 - *'940 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Ophelia, 940 mbars)'' *935 - *930 - Give or take 2 mbar HurricaneMaker99 20:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *925 - HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *921 - Darren23 | 23:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *920 - Patteroast 23:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) 21:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *915 - *912 - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *911 - Storm's Eye 22:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *910 - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *907 - 02:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) *905 - Allanjeffs 23:07 January 21, 2011 (UTC) *902 - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *900 - Cyclone10 20:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) --GeeCo 02:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *898 - Zbase44 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 01:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC), OWEN2011 16:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *895 - *890 - *885 - *882 - (record for the Atlantic, Hurricane Wilma) Hurricane Andrew (444) 22:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *880 - *875 - *870 - *Less than 870 - (world wide record - highly unlikely) Informal betting on final storm name (Sean) No betting on storm names that have already been used. Sorry. *Arlene - *Bret - *Cindy - *Don - *Emily - *Franklin - *Gert - *Harvey - *Irene - *Jose - *Katia - *Lee - *Maria - HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Nate - Allanjeffs 17:27 January 21 2011 (UTC) *Ophelia - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Philippe - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC), Patteroast 23:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC), Darren23 | 23:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 16:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) *Rina - HurricaneMaker99 20:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Sean - ''WINNERS!! ''Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) 02:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 19:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC)' *Tammy - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Vince - CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 22:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) --GeeCo 02:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *Whitney - *Alpha - *Beta - Cyclone10 20:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hurricane Andrew (444) 17:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Not putting in the Greeks... Add them if you insist, but unless this is looking like 2005 leave them off here. Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Philippe) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Arlene - *Bret - 02:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 16:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) *Cindy - *Don - Patteroast 23:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) HurricaneMaker99 20:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *Emily - *Franklin - Storm's Eye 22:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Gert - Allanjeffs 04:05 January 25 2011 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Harvey - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Irene - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444 12:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *Jose - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Katia - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Lee - *Maria - *Nate -Zbase44 19:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) *Ophelia -Cyclone10 20:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Philippe - ''NO WINNER!!' *Rina - *Sean - *Tammy - *Vince - *Whitney - Informal betting on number of retired names (One) Starting with this year, I will add one more section to the betting pools - a betting pool betting on the number of retired names in the season(you can't bet on a number that's obvious based on storms that have already formed). -- Ryan1000 *No names - Ryan1000 22:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *'1 name - WINNER!! (Irene retired) Patteroast 23:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC)' *2 names - HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011, Storm's Eye 22:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) (UTC) 02:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC)CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 22:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *3 names - Allanjeffs 20:23,February 15, 2011 HurricaneFiona 20:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Jake52 18:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC), Andrew444 12:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 00:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) HurricaneMaker99 20:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) --GeeCo 02:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *4 names - 'Darren23' | 23:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 16:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) *5 names -Cyclone10 20:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *more than 5 names(highly unlikely) Informal betting on cost of damages (>20.8 billion) I'll introduce this betting section for the 2011 season. This betting pool is for betting on the cost of damages for the year. --Cobra Strike *No damages this year - *<$100,000 - *<$500,000 - *$1-10 million - *$10-100 million - *$100-500 million - *$500 million-1 billion - *$1-5 billion - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 14:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *$5-10 billion - 'Ryan1000' 03:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC), 14:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Allanjeffs 16:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *'$10-25 billion - WINNER!! '(Overall damages>20.8 billion)'' CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *$25-40 billion - Yqt1001 01:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *$40-50 billion -2 majors causing $20-25 billion each.Zbase44 22:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) --GeeCo 02:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *50-75 billion - *$75-100 billion -Cyclone10 20:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *$100-125 billion - *$125-160 billion - *$160-180 billion - A Andrew, Katrina, Ike, Charley, Wilma, and Mitch repeat will all happen (sorry if my math isn't right) Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 13:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) *$>tan 180 billion (the record)- Informal betting on final post-season report issued (Rina) From now on, this betting pool will be opened in December of the same year as the betting pools. The TCR's are coming out fast, so pick who you think will come last. *Arlene - *Bret - *Cindy - *Don - *Emily - Andrew444TalkBlog 01:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *Franklin - *Gert - *Harvey - *Irene - *TD 10 - *Jose - *Katia - Cyclone10 15:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *Unnamed - *Lee - *Maria - Ryan1000 15:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *Nate - *Ophelia - *Philippe - Was gonna chose Katia, but I want that out next. ''13R. '' 11:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 20:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Rina -' '''NO WINNER!! '(Rina's TCR released January 26)'' *Sean -Allanjeffs 15:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC)